


Imagine…Cas Asking You Out

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cas imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Can you do an alpha Castiel x shy omega reader please? Love your work so much!! Thank you x





	Imagine…Cas Asking You Out

“Hello,” said a voice nearby. You lifted your head from your computer and saw a man in a trench coat standing next to your booth.

“Uh, hi,” you said, going back to work. You could feel him staring and you should shook your head. “Can I help you?”

“Can I buy you a coffee?” he asked.

“No thanks,” you said, trying to go back to your work, hoping he’d go away.

“Would you like to go out sometime when you aren’t doing your job?” he asked. You raised an eyebrow and he smiled. “On a date?”

“You don’t just walk up to people out of the blue and ask them on dates,” you said.

“Why not?” he asked. “I’m attracted towards you and dating is a way of determining our compatibility.”

“You are something else,” you said.

“Are you not attracted to me then?” he asked.

“Stop being so forward, it’s weird,” you said, the heat in your cheeks finally showing.

“Oh, you’re shy to discuss physical attraction with me. That’s understandable considering we just met. I would like to take you on a date tonight if you like,” he said.

“No that’s-”

“Oh, it’s because I’m Alpha and you are Omega I sense. Although I would suspect that would improve our odds of doing well on a date,” he said.

“If I say yes will you go away,” you said, your face on fire. He nodded and you waved your hand. “Fine, I’ll see you at the bar on eighth at eight, alright?”

“Eighth at eight. I can remember that.”

 

“Cas,” you said, waking up next to him the next morning. “You are the strangest Alpha I’ve ever met.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked. You laughed and he ran his fingers through your hair.

“I guess you make sense is all,” you said. “For me that is. You’re like a quiet tough guy. I like that.”

“I’m very glad I spoke to you. I was very nervous actually,” he said.

“Fooled me,” you said. “Do you want to spend some more time together today?”

“I’d like that very much Omega.”


End file.
